


Come Morning Light

by WinterAssets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hydra, Mentions of Strucker, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssets/pseuds/WinterAssets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a mutant working alongside Pietro and Wanda while they’re working with Ultron. After Strucker’s death, you’re sent in to wipe out all the files in the database so that no one can access them. Pietro comes along with you, and tries to talk you out of the last chance that you have to remember who you were and what happened when you were experimented on. Despite his warnings, you don’t listen, and begin to open up a can of worms that you weren’t prepared to face, even with Pietro by your side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a Tumblr prompt of "Going through Strucker’s experiments and having Piet for comfort/support". Feedback is amazing and makes me want to write more!

“Are you sure you really want to do this?”

 

The voice was accented, heavily, but not unkind in any way, shape or form. It was unsure, blue eyes watching your form as you struggled to pull in  a careful breath. There was something hesitant in it though, something that was deliberate. Ultron was waiting, kept waiting, and the man knew that it wouldn’t be kept at bay for long. Biting down on his lip, blue eyes glanced over at you once more. Your fingers trembled at your sides as you stared at the files around you, pulled up on the large screens. Your fingers played with the USB port that was set in your fingers, ready to plug it in and wipe every sense of Strucker’s existence from the world.

 

“Yes,” it was simple and breathless, something that you didn’t expect to leave your lips. Your fingers clutched tighter at the USB drive in your hand, your eyes scanning along the computer screens once more.

 

“You know there’s no turning back once you find out, right?” Pietro turned towards you fully this time, his brows furrowing slightly as he observed your form. How you thought this was a good idea, he couldn’t even begin to understand. Unlocking those memories, the ones that the experiments had suppressed, was something that just wouldn’t go away with time. Pietro knew it; he had all of his own vivid memories of the cell that he had signed up for.

 

“I need to know who I am, Pietro,” you responded quietly, your voice distant as you bit down on your lip. There was a lot going through your mind, your thoughts so close but so far away. You needed to know; you needed to know how you got to control fire. You needed to know why you couldn’t remember, why you merely remembered waking up in a cell with fire surrounding you, your screams blocked out in the silence of the cells. There was nothing that you could remember, and this was your last chance. This was the final step before you erased Strucker from existence, before you did Ultron’s bidding.

 

“Wanda could help, pull out the one’s that your mind’s ready for – “ Pietro let out a soft groan as your hand rose, his words cutting themselves off. He knew it was useless; you had denied Wanda’s help so many times that both of the twins had slowly allowed themselves to stop asking. Pietro was the one kept pushing, even when Wanda gave him that simple look that said to stop.

 

Leaning over the computer system, you set the USB drive down next to you and began to type in the keys and passwords that you needed to access your own files. Your eyes briefly fluttered at the Maximoff twin’s folder, but you moved past it; you knew their story and they knew it like the back of their hand. Biting down on your lip, you found your own file and clicked on it quickly, entering another password and overriding the protective coding. Your eyebrows furrowed as videos and images popped up, scanned in reports hidden behind them. While you were good with computers, this was still something that was unthinkable for you to actually process through. Pulling in a careful breath, you used the arrow key and hit enter, bringing up a video that began to automatically play despite the uneasiness in your stomach.

 

You were lying on a table; strapped in as some type of IV was hooked into your arm. Your eyes were rolling, an orange glow trembling through your body, loud screams escaping your mouth as you shook violently. Back arching off the table, your eyes squeezed together sharply as an even louder scream echoed around the room. Strucker stood to the side, grabbing another needle and entering it into your arm, the force of it making you wince as you watched what was happening on the screen. A loud yell erupted from your mouth and flames shot from both your hands and eyes, causing the scientists to step back before a loud explosion slammed through the speakers and the video went dark.

 

A hand carefully set itself on your hip, your body jolting at the mere touch. You hadn’t realized it before, but you were trembling, your breath coming in quick pants as you watched the black screen. Pietro’s hands carefully moved from your waist to allow his arms to close around you, pulling you into his chest and turning you away from the screen for a moment. You could feel it; the warmth that his body gave it off. It only served to remind you of the pulsating fire that ran through your veins, the way that you managed to set everything on fire the moment you lost control. You had been doing better with your training, but this…this was something you hadn’t been prepared for.

 

The video swapped to another, your breath catching in your throat once more as you watched the same experiment be preformed, over and over until your head was dizzy. Every time was much more powerful, much more demanding on your body. The explosions became bigger and bigger – you were finding reports scattered among the videos now. You had blown up at least four Hydra labs, each time taking down a group of scientists with it. Finally, on the last treatment, you hadn’t exploded. You had merely passed out, the orange glow around you like a warm blanket. Strucker smiled, patted your head that had you making a moaning noise, one filled with delirious pain, and then the video cut out.

 

More and more reports filed in, the discussion of your power trembling around all of them. You had finally taken to the serum, had finally taken to the power that was growing in your veins. You were put in cells that contained fire retardant material, but still managed to fray the wires and material at least five times a week. You were hard to control; they had begun to train you and your mind. You were beginning to understand, beginning to contain your power, beginning to force it out when you needed to. Then it moved onto your skills, your fighting ones, the ones that made your stomach sick as you heard the cracks of bones, over and over again and stared at the forms that didn’t move; did they ever move again after all of this? Or had they merely laid there, broken and gone beyond existence thanks to you?

 

Your body was shaking now against Pietro’s, your head turning and hiding your face in your chest as the sobs and broken yelps fired around the speaker system. They slowly began to fade, your fingers gripping hard at Pietro’s coat. His fingers ran through your hair and then down your back, tugging you closer. An ache ran through your body, one that you hadn’t felt in so long. Pulling a deep breath through your nose, you let it wash over you. Swallowing thickly, you let the pain and fear consume you. You hadn’t felt it in so long; your emotions had been blocked so carefully, you had become the pawn that shot fire aimlessly, that had murder brimming in your eyes. You hadn’t signed up for the experiments; you had been pulled into it when you least expected it.

 

“I told you not to go down this path,” Pietro whispered against your hair, his grip growing tighter as your body shook. Had you really killed all those people? Was this all your fault? Had they ever even gotten up? “I told you you were better not knowing.”

 

“I…I needed…” your voice trailed off, weakened as you swallowed hard and tried to push the sobs down. You had to finish the mission. Ultron wasn’t going to wait much longer; you and Pietro had already taken your sweet time with it even though the outside was well occupied.

 

“Just erase it,” he whispered softly, gingerly pushing you away from him. Your eyes ran over his face, afraid as you bit down on your lip. You didn’t want to be out of his grip, didn’t want him to leave. Leaving meant you were alone again, the memories slamming through your mind before you could even manage to push it away.

 

Nodding your head, you plugged in the drive, entering codes quickly, watching the progress bar move quickly. Your eyes were glossed, but you felt two arms wrap firmly around you once more. Pietro’s head rested against your shoulder, watching as it neared the finish mark, Strucker’s evidence fading from anyone’s data bases. There was a slight twinge in your chest, one of utter hatred but regret.

 

Turning you around as the computer let out a beep of completion, Pietro pressed your hips firmly into the metal of the table. Your eyes slowly moved up to meet his, his hand moving up to grip at your jaw lightly. His blue eyes searched yours before his lips pressed firmly to your forehead, his accent thick as he began to speak. “You didn’t do any of this. Strucker did. And we’re going to get the revenge that is deserved. You are safe now.”

 

“I’m a freak of nature, Pietro, and I killed people. I don’t exactly call that or consider that safe,” you whispered, your eyes looking down in utter shame. You could still hear your screams in your head, and you were beginning to regret not listening to the twins about how to access the memories. Your body was still trembling as his hands moved to your cheeks, forcing you to look into the worried blue speedster’s.

  
“You are safe. Wanda and I will keep you safe. This is a new beginning, you are not a freak.” His lips moved to press to your forehead, your eyes closing at the simple intimacy of the action. Pietro pressed another quick kiss to your forehead before he pulled you from the table and snagged the USB from the computer system. “Now come on, he’s going to get angry.”

 

Pietro’s hand found yours as you managed a small smile, your head and body aching, but your own squeezing his back. It was a bit of trust that you would take, and even as you headed out from the darkness and into the light, you knew somewhere deep down that you were safe. Pietro and Wanda were going to make things right; you just had to be patient and strong enough to hold on until all of that happened, no matter how much the memories made you ache.

* * *

Wanda’s eyes carefully found her brother’s at the latest hideout. Your body was curled up in a ball on the cot in the corner, the buzzing of mechanical parts echoing through the hall as Ultron continued to work on his plan. She knew something was wrong though; your weren’t sleeping peacefully, and your head was filled with nothing but a dark red rage that made her stomach sick. It was unusual for you to be the one that was full of rage and anything other than utter peace, but this was different than anything she had ever seen before.

 

“What happened in the room?” Her voice finally shattered through the somewhat silence, Pietro looking up from his position on the floor. His back was stretched out, a moth bitten blanket sprawled across his body for some attempted form of warmth. Wanda was sitting across the room, her fingers toying with a string in order to keep herself occupied. She was too revved up to sleep, anyway.

 

“She found out who she really was, how the whole thing really went down,” he murmured quietly into the darkness, his blue eyes glancing down quickly at the cement floor. There was something odd about the way these hideouts ate at his skin, but he chose to push it away. They were working through a much bigger and better cause, anyway.

 

Wanda’s brows furrowed for a moment before she glanced down at the floor herself. “I thought we agreed to keep those files from her.” It wasn’t a question – it was a statement, an unspoken promise the twins had made once you had been brought into the team.

 

“It was her last chance, I couldn’t stop her,” Pietro’s eyes glanced up for a moment before he shook his head, brushing the blanket off of his body and allowing it to land on the floor. It wasn’t providing much warmth, anyway. “She wanted to know, she had every right. She’ll be fine.”

 

“Rage is running through her veins, Pietro. She can turn against everything and ruin the plan,” Wanda’s eyes carefully darted towards the door that led to the hallway, her voice low. Pietro’s own eyes hardened, not daring a glance the same way Wanda was.

 

“I’m not afraid of him. Her safety is what is important. We made a pact to keep her safe – she didn’t ask for this. The rage will fade away, you know that. I know that. She just needs time to heal,” he responded firmly, his eyes glancing over at you once more. Wanda merely shook her head and got up, heading down the hallway with a final glance towards her brother.

 

“Her head is on your blood, not mine.”

 

Pietro’s eyes hardened slightly as he watched Wanda disappear, then his eyes moved back to your form, softening immediately. Biting down on his lip slightly, he let out a soft groan and grabbed the blanket from the dusty floor. He placed it over you, giving you another layer of warmth as his fingers lightly pressed against your temple. A groan escaped your lips and you curled in closer to the touch, searching it out as the shivering in your body began to stop.

 

Without thinking twice, Pietro was under the blankets within moments, his arms wrapping around your body and pulling you tightly to his own. Your body seemed to relax slightly, a soft noise escaping your lips as you allowed yourself to fall into the touch of something safe and warm. His lips found your forehead once more, silvery hair pressing against your own as he pulled in your scent.

 

“I don’t break my promises.”


End file.
